James Joseph Parsons
James Joseph Parsons (* 24. März 1973 in Houston, Texas, USA) ist ein homosexueller Schauspieler. Er wurde durch seine Rolle als Sheldon Cooper in der Sitcom The Big Bang Theory bekannt. Seine Partnerschaft Seit dem Jahr 2002 ist er mit dem Artdirector Todd Spiewak liiert und heiratete ihn im Mai 2017 in New York. Das Paar lebt berufsbedingt sowohl dort als auch in Los Angeles. Filmografie * 2002: Ed – Der Bowling-Anwalt (Ed, Fernsehserie, Episode „The Road“) * 2003: Happy End (Nowhere to Go But Up) * 2004–2005: Für alle Fälle Amy (Judging Amy, Fernsehserie, 7 Episoden) * 2004: Why Blitt? (Fernsehfilm, Serienpilot) * 2004: Garden State * 2004: Taste (Fernsehfilm, Serienpilot) * 2005: Heights * 2005: The Great New Wonderful * 2005: The King’s Inn (Kurzfilm) * 2006: 10 Items or Less – Du bist wen du triffst (10 Items or Less) * 2006: Der Date Profi (School for Scoundrels) * seit 2007: The Big Bang Theory (Fernsehserie) * 2007: On the Road with Judas * 2007: Gardener of Eden * 2009: Family Guy (Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Business Guy“) * 2010: Glenn Martin DDS (Fernsehserie, Stimme, eine Episode „Jackie’s Get-Witch-Quick Scheme“) * 2011: The Super Hero Squad Show (Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Blind Rage Knows No Color“) * 2011: iCarly (Fernsehserie, Episode „iLost My Mind“) * 2011: Eureka – Die geheime Stadt (Eureka, Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Do You See What I See“) * 2011: Pound Puppies – Der Pfotenclub (Pound Puppies, Fernsehserie, Stimme, zwei Episoden) * 2011: Die Muppets (The Muppets) * 2011: Ein Jahr vogelfrei! (The Big Year) * 2012: The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Generic Holiday Special“) * 2012: Family Guy (Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Joe’s Revenge“) * 2012: Kick Buttowski – Keiner kann alles (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, Fernsehserie, Stimme, Episode „Jock Wilder’s Nature Camp“) * 2012: Sunset Stories * 2013: Who Do You Think You Are? (Dokumentarserie, Episode 4x08) * 2014: Wish I Was Here * 2014: Saturday Night Live (Fernsehshow, Moderation, Episode „Jim Parsons/Beck“) * 2014: The Normal Heart (Fernsehfilm) * 2014: Elf: Buddy’s Musical Christmas (Stimme) * 2015: Home – Ein smektakulärer Trip (Home, Stimme) * 2015: Visions * 2016: Hidden Figures – Unerkannte Heldinnen (Hidden Figures) * seit 2017: Young Sheldon (Fernsehserie, Stimme als Erzähler) * 2018: A Kid Like Jake Theater * 1993: The Balcony * 1994: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead * 1995: Reigen * 1995: Endspiel * 1995: Marat/Sade * 1996: Guys and Dolls * 1996: Eddie Goes to Poetry City * 1996: Jack and the Future Is In Eggs * 1996: Othello * 1996: Suicide in B-flat * 1996: Woyzeck * 1997: Der Kirschgarten * 1997: Chili Queen * 1997: Camino Real * 1997: Last Rites * 1998: Dreigroschenoper * 1998: Below the Belt * 1998: Im Dickicht der Städte * 1998: Tamalalia 3: The Cocktail Party * 1998: King Ubu is King * 1998: The Pitchfork Disney * 1999: Marie and Bruce * 1999: Tamalalia 4: The Camp-Out * 2001: Da, Old Globe Theatre * 2001: The Castle (Kafka) * 2002: What Happened Was * 2002: Tartuffe * 2004: Die Liebe zu den drei Orangen (Gozzi) * 2011: The Normal Heart * 2012: Mein Freund Harvey * 2015–16: An Act of God Kategorie:Schauspieler/innen Kategorie:Englischsprachig Kategorie:Homosexuell Kategorie:Cis